Vicente González
by latreasure
Summary: A new fast guy comes to Acmetropolis and Rev starts to get jealous. Then the guys are missing and only the girls and Rev can look for them. Is this fast mouse connected to half of the Loonatics missing? Alittle bit of aceXlexi and duckXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Long time no see :) School started and its my senior year YAY! been busy with HW and college stuff. anyways heres my 2nd fanfic. hope you enjoy.**

It was a peaceful day in Acmetropolis. Rev Runner and Megan Neko, the newest Loonatics member, entered HQ.

"Mite mite," Megan said holding a big box, "Wareware wa, fanretā o eta."

Everyone gathered around it as Ace opened the box. Inside were seven stuffed animals of the Loonatics.

"Aw, so cute!" Lexi said.

"Ha, Mere dolls can't capture this handsome duck," Said Duck holding the small version of him, "I need to be an action figure."

"Where did they come from?" asked Tech.

"It-was-outside-someone-had-a-lot-off-time-on-their-hands-or-they-are-our-biggest-fans-even-though-we-really-don't-have-a-fan-club-or-that-we-know-of-maybe-on-the-internet-," Rev replied until Zadavia's hologram interrupted him.

"Loonatics, there's a giant snake monster rampaging in Acmetropolis," she said. And they were off. While fighting the snake monster, everyone was paired together to attack different parts of it. Megan was flying behind it, when the tail hit her jetpack.

"I-got-you-Megan-," shouted Rev as he ran toward her. Megan felt someone caught her, the wind blowing at the fast speed. She looked up and saw it wasn't the red roadrunner. The fast stranger put her down and quickly helped the others. The Loonatics couldn't believe how fast the snake monster was defeated. The person finally stopped. A guy mouse with dark brown hair and eyes, wearing a yellow hat, red and white shirt, and baggy shorts. He was the same height as Rev.

"Hola," he said "My name is Vicente González."

"Oh great, another foreigner," said Duck.

**OHHHH! Gonzalez :P This story will have japanese AND spanish. YAY multilangual... learning from google translations XD**

**next chap soon-RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is finally here. plz rXr**

"Hey Vicente," Ace said "Thanks for the help back there."

"Thankies for catching me," Megan said slightly bowing.

"No es gran cosa," said Vicente "I'm the fastest mouse of all of Acmetropolis."

"Well-we're- the-Loonatics-and-I'm- Rev-Runner-the- FASTEST- in Acmetropolis," said Rev with a little bit of anger.

"Be careful chief," Tech said to Ace "Remember Deuce?" But Vicente was gone before they could ask any questions. So they went back to HQ. That night, while everyone was sleep, Rev was searching up Vicente González. He had a web site in Spanish claiming his speed level was 9888. Rev's being 9887.9.

The next morning, Tech was slowing walking to the living room with Rev on his ankle.

"Come-on-Tech-o-buddy-o-pal-" begged Rev "There's-got-to-be-a-way-for-you-to-make-me-fast-or a-certain-person-slower."

"There's no way," Tech said shaking him off "Any faster and you might break the space time continuum!"

"I know how you can get fast Rev-kun," Megan said as Tech walked away.

"REALLY?"

"Hai! It's a Japanese trick."

Later that day, "What are you two doing?" Lexi asked. They were at the park; Rev was hanging upside-down on the highest bar with Megan hanging from his arms.

"Torēningu," Megan said doing a flip "Long legs make you faster."

"I'm not sure that's really true," said Lexi "Is this about Vicente?" And at that moment, the speedy mouse showed up.

"Hola de nuevo, las niñas Loonatic y correcaminos lento," he said with is Spanish accent.

"Engrish please," said Megan. In a blink of an eye, Rev and Vicente were off racing each other.

"We don't have time for this. Zadavia wants everyone back at HQ," said Lexi.

**there was going to be a season 3 of Loonatics but The Looney tunes show aired before it so we have to wait. :)+:(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hey been super busy more and more. but that wont stop me from typing. :3 enjoy! RxR**

When they got back to HQ, everyone was gone.

"Min'na wa doko ni arimasu ka?" Megan said. Lexi went over to the TV.

"Zadavia, where's the guys?" she asked as Zadavia's hologram showed up, "Did you send them to a mission?"

"Sorry Lexi, but I haven't anyone since yesterday evening," replied Zadavia, "Zadavia out." _'Weird,'_ Lexi thought _'Ace would have at least contacted me.'_

"Come on Megan, let's find Rev and Alice."

"Yo," Alice said entering the room, "Where's my brother?" Zadavia gave her an access card to the tower after she was added as a side member.

"Wareware wa no izure ka shirimasen," Megan said.

"I don't know what you said little girl," said Alice.

"I'm not a little girl, my birthday is soon!"

"Anyways," Lexi interrupted, "We don't know where any of the guys are, except Rev." It wasn't really hard to find Rev. When they spotted him and Vicente, Alice used her mind control to stop their race.

"Who are you?" she asked pointing to the mouse.

"I am Vicente González, senorita," he said with a Spanish accent, kissing her hand.

"Great, another foreigner," Alice said annoyed, snatching her hand away, "I'm not into younger guys either."

"Rev, we need you to track and find the others," Lexi said, "Vicente, you can come with us. We need all the help we can get."

"Who died and made you Queen?" said Alice.

"I'm second in command." Back at HQ, Rev tracked down the guys to an island. Vicente told them about a rumor about someone creating a strong army by taking only guys and fighting to see if they're strong enough. When they got to the island, the guys and girls split up. The island only had ruins in the middle, surrounded by jungles. They searched around, looking for a secret entrance.

"How can they only pick boys?" Megan said walking in front, "That is so racist!"

"I think you mean sexist, little girl," Alice corrected her.

"It's not the time to talk about etchi stuff like that!" she said blushing red.

"Megan, you're so innocent," Lexi said.

"Ū~tsu! Hō~tsu toite," she said hitting the wall. Then a door way appeared.

"Rev, we found an entrance," Lexi said through the communicator, but all she got back was static. They then went inside, it was high-tech inside, unlike the outside.

"We have intruders, master," a deep voiced said watching a screen, "_Female _intruders_._"

"Surprised there aren't any booby traps," said Lexi, as they walked down the halls. Suddenly, the floor disappeared underneath them and they fell in the dark hole.

"You spoke too soon," Alice shouted as they fell.

**this was more about the girls than Rev (sorry Rev fans) but he and Vicente González will be in the next chap, kay? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So so so sorry its been forever. ive been busy writing and reading, and since thanksgiving break is soon and so is winter break, ill be updating more.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^**

Rev and Vicente were still searching around in the forest. _'Since-he's-helping-us-I-should-just-at-least-try-to-get-along,'_ Rev thought to himself.

"Vicente-we-should-go-find-the-girls-or-contact-them," he said and stop searching, "Thanks-for-the-help-but-does-it-really-take-five-people-to-find-four-people-."

Rev was interrupted when Vicente found a secret underground passageway.

"Over here, Rápido pájaro que habla," Vicente said jumping in. Rev followed angrily. The hole led to an empty hallway, similar to the one the girls were in. Vicente led the way in full speed, Rev following.

"How-do-you-know-which-way-to-go?" he asked suspiciously.

"You'll find your teammates soon, correcaminos tonto," Vicente laughed running straight toward Rev. He quickly dodged but was hit in the back of the head. Vicente pushed a hidden button on the wall.

"_Good job, Vicente_," the intercom spoke through the ceiling. Then guards appeared to carry Rev away, but then a guard grabbed Vicente.

"Hey! What's the problema?" he said struggling.

"_Sorry, but as you know, in order to have my perfect army, I most have all the best guys in Acmetropolis_," the voice said, "_Including you_." A dark figure appeared and tased the speedy mouse.

"Usagi-Chan, Lexi-Chan," Megan said waking up Alice and Lexi. Lexi woke up in a white room surrounded by glass objects, giant pillows underneath them.

"Where are we?" she asked aloud.

"In my room," said a voice behind a chair. The chair turned around to reveal a young boy sitting in it.

"WHAT THE HECK?" shouted Alice shouted. She stood up but guards came behind her.

"Surprised?" the boy said, "I am Nazar, and I shall be the most powerful person in the world."

"But you're just a kid," Lexi said, "What are you like nine!"

"I'm ten!" Nazar shouted, "Anyway, you're probably wondering where your guy friends are."

"Migigawa no, kyōki shōnen," said Megan.

"I, Nazar, am the richest boy in the galaxy. Like royalty, I need the strongest men in my army," he stated. "And being like a prince, I need a princess."

The room was silent, then "WHAT?" the girls shouted.

**WHOA! 10-yr old boy wants one of them to be his future wifey :P next chap will be all guys & rev**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SO SO sorry it toook so long to update! its winter break, but i got precalculus homework and family coming and driving test, etc. but heres the new chappy :) hope yall like it**

Rev woke up on the floor, his hands cuffed together. He looked up and saw Ace and the other guys in small rooms across from him.

"Ace!-Tech!-Slam!-Duck!-" He said getting up.

"Whoa! Glad to see ya too," said Ace, "But how did ya get here and where are the girls?"

"We-split-up-and-Alice-is-with-them-and-I-was-with-Vicente-and-he's-a-traitor-he-set-us-up-and-secret-jungle-island-"

"Callarse! I already told them," Vicente said appearing behind Rev.

"But what he hasn't told us is why we're here," Tech said. Vicente explained about Nazar, the richest 10 year old boy in the galaxy, creating a strong army by taking only guys and fighting to see if they're strong enough.

"But we still need to get out of here and find the girls," said Ace, "Here's a plan." They all huddled up. A couple minutes later, a guard opened the door.

Meanwhile; Lexi, Alice, and Megan were moved to a light purple room surrounded by glass objects and giant pillows, like Nazar's white room.

"Who's the youngest?" asked Nazar.

"Me," Megan said raising her hand.

"How old are you, like thirteen?"

"I am almost eighteen!" she said with static hair.

"Sure sure," he said ignoring her, "You all can be stand-bys or whatever." Nazar started to leave the room but stopped in front of the doors.

"I got a better idea!" he said turning round, "They can be the winners' prizes, since they are not very useful to me. Youkahainen, guard the prizes." Youkahainen, the bodyguard, cuffed the girls together.

"These will prevent you from using your powers and running away," he explained while leading them out.

"Weird name Youkahainen," smirked Alice.

**Funny name LOL. ill make a new chap after christmas which is soon (YAY) theres no snow here in Ohio TT~TT**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY i havent made a new chapter in like 3 months! ive had lots of homework and college planning and writers block and my birthday is in 10 days!**

The guys were taken to an arena with a few hundred other guys. After 30 minutes, it was round 8. Half the guys were gone and the Loonatic guys and Vicente managed to stay in. Meanwhile, the girls were in the white room again, watching the fight on a TV. Nazar was nowhere to be found.

"How can you two be relaxed at a time like this?" Lexi asked. Alice was sitting on a pillow and Megan was taking a catnap. **XD**

"It's not like we can pace back and forth chained together," Alice said. She was chained in the middle with Megan on her right and Lexi on the left.

"We still need to make up a plan." Then Alice quickly got up, waking Megan and dragging Lexi. She pulled them towards the door. Youkahainen was outside guarding the door.

"Hey there, Youkahainen," said Alice, "Mind if we go to the ladies' room?" He nodded and led the way. They turned the corner and stopped at a door.

"Mind taking off these cuffs," Alice said sweetly, "I'd like my privacy."

"How dumb do I look to you?" Youkahainen said, "There's no vent in there and I'm not letting you get separated."

"Actually, I have to go too," Megan interrupted.

**_Minutes Later~_**

"Come on, Youkahainen," Lexi said finally speaking, "Three girls against one big, tough guy like you…There's no reason to put these handcuffs on us if you're not so evil."

"I'm just following Prince Nazar's orders," he said leading them back to the room.

_"Nice plan, Ace-Lover!" _whispered Alice.

_"It was better than the bathroom trick," _Lexi snapped back,_ "That is so old!"_

They were too busy in their '_whispering fight'_ to notice. Megan snuck up behind Youkahainen and hit him on a pressure point. Alice and Lexi stood in awe.

"Sore wa kantandeshita!"

"You little assassin," said Alice. Lexi found the control buttons to the cuffs.

"Now let's find the other," Lexi said.

**Thats it so far please RxR im going to wrap up this story to start my other ones soon, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i have not updated in over a year! Ive been going through a lot and still am. IDK how to end this story and this is how far i could get. i'll try my best to not give up and finish soon.**

It was midnight and Round 10 had just ended.

"That's all for today," Nazar yawned. The loonatic guys were sitting on a bench with the handcuffs back on.

"Sigh-this-is-too-tiring-it-is-more-intense-than-our-training-even-though-we-hardly-train-unless-you-train-in-the-training-room-with-the-holograms-pnat-pant-" Rev said out of breath. Vicente had been quiet the whole time. _No puedo creer que el punk poco me engañó!_ He thought.

"We've got to get a plan set up, chief," whispered Tech. Then a dark figure came up behind them. A hand touched Ace's shoulder and he pulled it over his head. The next thing they knew Megan was on the floor.

"Itai!"

"MEGAN!" they all shouted.

"I'm in disguise," she smiled getting up. She was wearing a black hoodie that covered half her face and baggy pants. Lexi and Alice appeared next to them in their original uniforms.

"What are you girls doing here?" Duck said.

"Here to save you guys, duh!" Alice told him as Lexi took off their cuffs.

"I bet Vicente can get us out of here," said Ace.

"I only did it for the money, acuerdo?" Vicente said, "Nazar lied to me anyway."


End file.
